Dragon Ball CF
by riely.brooks
Summary: A series that takes place right after GT.


Dragon Ball CF Episode 1: Future Trunks Beaten! Baby Returns With a Vengeance!

Hi guys, I'm here with my first non crossover. Though there is already a new Dragon Ball series with Dragon Ball Super, this is an alternate series, a sequel to the universally hated but loved by me series, Dragon Ball GT. I hope you guys like my take on the series and I swear to Kami a new chapter of SLIA and a new chapter of AGA are both coming soon, I just started the new SLIA and I'm a quarter of the way done with the new AGA, so they should both be out in the near future. Without further ado, here is my sequel to Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball CF.

1 year after Goku left his friends and went off with Shenron, His friends were living peacefully. In his dad's honor, Goten decided to go on a 2 year long training expedition with Trunks. They went to space, stopping at various planets and training every chance they got. Vegeta decided to train with Gohan and Pan weekly so that neither, he, Gohan, or Pan get soft, so in case earth is faced with a new threat, they would be prepared to combat it without the Dragon Balls. Krillin decided to drink from the fountain of youth to keep him from dying of old age, and started training intensely under 18's guidance so he could become stronger. The earth was at peace, and the Z Fighters were getting stronger then ever before. Meanwhile, in the future world, which had also been peaceful, a familiar foe to the Warriors in the past, but not to the Trunks of the future, awakened in a mysterious lab. "Yes, my creation has finally been completed, Baby lives!" Dr. Myuu triumphantly declared. Baby flashes an evil smile. "Now, destroy the one remaining saiyan, and avenge the tuffles!" Dr. Myuu commanded.

"Sure, but first I have another target in mind." Baby said in a dark tone. He then proceeded to kick Dr. Myuu to the floor and crush his head. Baby laughed meniachly, and set out to find his target, Trunks. Meanwhile, Trunks was eating dinner with his mother, in the new, repaired future.

"So Trunks, do you have a girlfriend yet?" The aged future Bulma asked.

"Mother!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What, your like in your late 30s, you need to find yourself a girl and settle down." Bulma said.

"You're embarrassing me." Trunks said, blushing. Suddenly, Baby blasted down the door, startling Bulma and angering Trunks. "Who are you?" Trunks asked.

"I am an android." Baby said. This shocked everyone in the room including Trunks.

"You don't scare me, I've taken your kind down before, I can do it again!" Trunks declared.

"Oh believe me, I am nothing like those pathetic excuses for androids you fought in the past." Baby said with an evil smirk.

"We'll see you freak!" Trunks yelled.

"I might be a freak but you're just a monkey!" Baby yelled.

"Let's take this somewhere unpopulated." Trunks said.

"Fine by me." Baby said. They flew to a wasteland, devoid of people and animals.

"This place will do, so, you ready to be defeated android?" Trunks asked while getting into a fighting pose.

"Please, call me by my proper name, Baby, and as for your question I'm the one who should be asking you that." Baby said.

"Whatever Baby, don't you underestimate me or you'll regret it!" Trunks declared.

"Oh I won't, now show it to me, show me your full super saiyan strength." Baby said. Trunks looked surprised for a moment, and then grinned.

"So you know about super saiyans huh, fine, I'll show you my true power." Trunks said. Then he charged up and was surrounded by a golden aura. His hair spiked up and turned gold. He had become the mighty super saiyan.

"So this is a super saiyan, interesting." Baby said. "This body will serve me well." He thought to himself. He powered up to full strength and got into a fighting pose. "Let's go saiyan, I won't hold back!" Baby declared.

"You get first shot, don't waste it." Trunks said. Baby flashed a sinister smile and shot a beam which barely hit Trunks, making a cut on his arm.

"Perfect." Baby thought to himself. "Oh no, looks like I missed." He said.

"Now it's my turn." Trunks said. Trunks flew up to Baby and started pummeling him. Trunks was seemingly winning by a landslide as Baby was unable to counter the attacks. Baby was finally able to gain some distance and he fired an energy beam. "Masenko!" Trunks yelled as he fired his own energy beam. The beams clashed. Baby laughed evilly and turned into a liquid. He quickly flew over to Trunks and went into his cut. Trunks' body was taken over by Baby.

"This power, perfect." Baby, now in Trunks' body, said. Baby flew around, seeing if their were any stronger bodies, but Trunks was the strongest one by a landslide. "Nobody else here has a power level higher then 80, pathetic. Baby said, disappointed. Then he saw Trunks' memories of the past, the z fighters, and Gohan's transformation to a super saiyan 2. "Hm, that kids body will serve me well, he's probably an adult now anyway, now let's go to that time machine." Baby said. He then went up into the air and started flying to his destination, Capsule corporation, home to the time machine. When Baby got there no one was home, so he blasted the door down and went inside of the time machine. "Next stop, the past!" Baby yelled. He laughed evilly as the time machine took him to the past. The time machine arrived in the past, in the wasteland where Trunks and Goku first met. "Now I feel some decent power levels." Baby said. "They probably don't just prance around as super saiyans, so I'll just go to the strongest power level and check it out." He said. Thinking he was Gohan, he honed in on Vegeta and started flying to his location. He arrived at the past Capsule Corporation. "Hm, same place." Baby said. "Since Trunks is known here, I'll pretend I'm Trunks to gain their trust." Baby knocked on the capsule Corporation door. Bulma answered the door with a smile.

"Wow what a surprise, the Trunks from the future, how is the future?" Bulma asked.

"It's fine, where is Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Gohan, I think he's training with your father and Pan, that's Gohan's daughter, he had a kid since you were gone, isn't that great?" Bulma cheerfully said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great, I just need to see Gohan." Baby said.

"Oh, urgent business huh, good luck." Bulma said.

"Thanks mom." Baby said with fake sincerity. He went out to the back and saw a strange circular vessel, the gravity chamber. "That must be where Gohan is, and their are 2 other power levels there, one almost equal and one much weaker, but still pretty strong, I'm assuming those are Vegeta and Pan." Baby knocked on the door to the gravity chamber. Gohan, in his super saiyan form, answered the door.

"Oh, it's the Trunks from the future, welcome back to the past." Gohan said.

"Trunks is here?" Pan asked

"Yeah, but this is the Trunks that came from the future to warn us about the androids." Gohan said. Pan came to the door.

"Hi, I'm Pan, Gohan's daughter." Pan said.

"Yes, I've heard, hello." Baby said. "This is Gohan, but he is the slightly weaker one, that means Vegeta is the stronger one. It's strange, Gohan is leaps and bounds stronger in Trunk's memories, but I guess things change." Baby thought to himself. "Father, I need to speak with you." Baby fibbed.

"Fine." Vegeta said. He left the chamber and closed the door.

"Now that we're in private, I can tell you, you don't fool me one bit." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean father?" Baby asked, hoping he was talking about something else.

"Hmph, still playing games, Baby." Vegeta said.

"So you do know, at least I can stop playing pretend." Baby said.

"Yeah, that's a relief." Vegeta said in a smug tone.

"You ready to get pummeled Vegeta, you seem to be." Baby said.

"Alright then, one thing though, come anywhere near my body and I blow you to bits." Vegeta said.

"So you've had your body stolen by this time's me huh?" Baby said.

"Yep, you made use of it to, took control of everyone on earth, but then Kakarot knocked you out of me and sent you huddling towards the sun." Vegeta said. He then surrounded himself with a golden aura. His hair spiked slightly and was a glowing gold color. He had transformed into a super saiyan. "And I'll do the exact same thing to you." Vegeta said.

"We'll see saiyan scum." Baby said. Baby also transformed into a super saiyan, but with grey hair, grey aura and red lines on his face.

Does Baby have any chance against Vegeta? Will their be a replay of the past? Find out in DBCF Episode 2: A Super Saiyan 4 Surprise! Baby's Miscalculation!


End file.
